


boyfriends who shave each other

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [61]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Malec Sexy Time, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec was in the shower about to shave his chest when Magnus suddenly busted in for a quick pee but then decided he wanted to shave Alec.





	boyfriends who shave each other

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

There are tiny bubbles in this world.

Tiny private spaces where feelings from two— and those two people alone are exchanged and given tiny specks of moments to evolve.

For example;

Magnus shaving Alec’s crotch.

“You’re squirming”.

“It tickles”.

“How so?”, Magnus bends on his knees, his forehead crinkled deep in concentration – manual labour is always so taxing on his brain, “All I hear is buzzing”.

It's only his chest being shaved but the more Magnus touches him, presses those fingertips gingerly into his skin, Alec couldn’t stuff his mouth to stop the moan from coming out, “Your fingers tickle”.

“Or from the looks of things, I’d say it’s horny you’re very horny, Alexander dear”.

Magnus has clearly underestimated the natural magic in his fingers because YES, Alec is stiff horny like a buckram or an animal in heat.

Though sitting on the rim of the tub with his feet open and Magnus kneeling betwixt them, Alec reflects on how his morning had maneuvered itself to the state it now finds itself in – he’s on the verge of having Magnus lick his penis like peach lollipop and palpate him for a hidden flavour. 

He’d just stripped naked about to shower but decided to try the new shave on his chest when Magnus hops in supposedly to take a quick pee but after seeing Alec naked, offers to do him the honour of shaving him instead. Finding the act much too embarrassing, Alec refuses but is won over when Magnus suddenly kisses him and snatches the shaver the second he lets his guard down.

“Well how could I not be?”, Alec defends the stiffness protruding in Magnus’s face, and looking at himself in the full length mirror, Alec mentally gives himself a tap on the shoulder, feeling bravo for his hefty package the god responsible had blessed him with.

Magnus proves better with the shaver than Alec anticipates. He's now standing, smiling while looking at Magnus's handiwork when Magnus suddenly falls back on his knees - his lips even better than before at providing themselves at the level of Alec’s penis.

“Magnus, what are you doing?”

“Hold still”, is all Magnus replies, licking his lips— enjoying his own show.

When all of a sudden, both the sound of the shaver and the shock of having his crotch actually shaved by Magnus has Alec still at attention, afraid to move – not risking any harm to his mini him but more so, Magnus's fingertips are tantalising.

"Magnus—"

“Alexander, you’re shaking”.

And how could he not when Magnus had the shaver in one hand caressing and parting hair while the other hand moves around his penis and grips his balls with what he supposes is a deliberate intention to tease.

A small chuckle escapes Magnus, “Somehow, I feel like I’ve been denying you”, he says, moving Alec’s balls slightly to the left then to the right then anyhow they fit into his hand before then feeling around them for any missed pubic hair, “I mean, just look at how stiff you are?”, his fingers maneuver to add a bit of pressure for better hold as he lifts and shifts Alec’s penis, “So this is what gets jammed up in me night after night, huh?”, he smirks, bending forward to inspect a while longer— bending so close that his breath falls warm on Alec's crotch sending him so much shivers that he can hardly stand. “Oh, you just got harder and bigger— and longer”, he chuckles and he’s clearly provoking Alec, “I must say, Alexander, I’m a very lucky man”, he grins, feeling his way around just the same.

“Magnus…”, Alec’s legs buckle, leaning against the wall for support, “Take responsibility”.

“Responsibility?” Magnus asks, while applying the finishing cream, taking his time to massage betwixt the legs and all the crevices, the full length of Alec’s crotch – Alec’s penis long and thick and shiny like a shooting star attached itself to the moon, “Responsibility for what?”

And Alec moaned, oh-so deep and wild, “I have to leave for the Institute in twenty minutes and no way can I go like this so take responsibility”.

“Take responsibility how?” Magnus chuckles, still on his knees and is now softly blowing on Alec’s penis.

Alec sucks in a deep breath, still shivering to the touch even as he requests, “Start by taking off your pyjamas and bless me with a proper view of your ass”, and even though Alec is the one in a bind, he carries with him a very smug smile with eyes half lidded even as he reaches for Magnus’s face, cups it and begins to caress his earlobe with impeccable tenderness.

But just as Magnus is about to oblige, shouts came from outside in the living-room, “Alec! I’ve come to pick you up”.

And Magnus couldn’t hold back his giggles, “But here comes your cock-blocking brother”.

Alec has never considered murdering a sibling before now.

.

In bed that night,

Magnus slides under the covers and rubs up against Alec, “You’re as smooth as a baby’s bottom”.

Alec laughs, “I have no idea what a baby’s butt feels like but I’ll take the compliment”.

“It just means, you feel so nice that you might need a special kind of magic to get this warlock to let you go”.

“Now why would I want you to let me go, um?” Alec hugs him tight, shuffling even more into comfort.

Then I won’t hold back”, Magnus inhales deep and free before then letting out a lengthy sigh of contentment. “From now on, leave all the shaving to me”.

“Thanks…”, Alec inhales too, “But today proves how weak I am against you, Magnus. I definitely won’t survive a repeat”.

Magnus does giggle, sniffing around Alec's neck. “That reminds me, how did you relieve yourself?”

“You mean after that?” Alec shuffles some more, burying Magnus’s face in his chest, “I’m not telling you”.

“Come one tell me”, Magnus giggles kissing Alec’s chin to get him to butter him up.

“No— never”, Alec pouts, “Better yet, how about letting me shave you next time?”

“Okay”.

“Really?”

“Yep, really”, Magnus nibbles on Alec's chin, still clinging to his clean shaven smooth skin. “But if we’re going to do that then you better take the morning or the entire day off because no way in hell will I let you go— the entire Institute would come get you and I wouldn't give a fuck... I'll have 0 intention to let you go”.

Alec laughs, “Are you saying me shaving you will be a turn on?”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, “How it could it not be? Alexander, your very existence is a complete turn on”.

Alec smiles satisfactorily to himself, “So I turn you on, huh?”

“Is that newsflash?”

And a light chuckle leaves him right away, “Magnus---“, he says as they roll and roll on top of each other on the bed before stopping on their side with Alec looking at Magnus with an endless smile in both his eyes, “Magnus, you keep making yourself more and more irresistible”.

And the happy wholesome tunes that leaves Magnus sound like bells at Christmas, “Should I stop?”

“You couldn’t even if you wanted to”, Alec rolls his eyes then presses a swift kiss to Magnus's cheek.

“Good. Because I have no intention to”, Magnus replies with a smile so fresh and sweet that Alec supposes he’s developed diabetes, “But you’ll have to wait about 2 months”, Magnus tells him while guiding Alec's hand to his crotch, “Feel that? Give it enough time to grow and then you can take your time”.

“Fine with me”, Alec groans, squirming and had already wriggled himself out of his pyjamas trousers— already in that familiar tiny bubble the universe had reserved just for them, “I’m not going anywhere, my Irresistible Prince”.

★*☆♪

magnus x alec


End file.
